Things Started
by PanTrunks
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Vegeta and bulma getting closer. well the first night anyways :P *Edited*


**Disclaimer- I do not own dbz.**

**A/N: This is a b/v flick, in the mysterious 3 years this one is a little OOC. This is my first flick so take it easy on me….I don't think I'm a good of a writer but I'm hoping writing will make it better so hope you enjoy it. : )**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Effect**

"WOMAN COME FIX THIS BLASTED MACHINE!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma while leaving the gravity machine.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIX IT YOURSELF SINCE YOU SAY YOUR SO HIGH AND MIGHTY BEING THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Bulma yelled back.

_Why must I always go fix that when he always breaks it,_ Bulma thought to herself on the way to the gravity machine. He breaks it every other week you'd think he'd learn it fix it himself.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO IF IM THE PRINCE!"

"Fine, whatever I'll fix it," Bulma said rolling her eyes.

_This woman is so strange one moment she's trying to tell me what to do then the next she's doing it,_ Vegeta thought while watching what she was doing.

"What are you staring at," Bulma said very annoyed.

"Nothing worth looking at," Vegeta stuck his nose up.

"Well then, you fix this while, I get ready for my date with Yamcha," Bulma said smiling thinking about her boyfriend since she was 16.

"I don't even know why you put up with the weakling. All he ever does is stand you up or cheat on you, and then you go back out with him. It's pretty annoying having to hear your petty break up fights."

"Well this time it's different, he's taking me out to a movie and then somewhere to eat," Bulma's eyes sparkled as she thought of the fun night to come.

"When something happens don't come crying to me. I can't be near such a waste of time."

"Oh, trust me I won't," she said and started to skip to her room.

_Now how and I going to fix this? Maybe if I put this here,_ Vegeta thought to himself.

~*~Meanwhile in Bulma's room~*~

"Do I look better in the blue shirt of the green tube-top?"

**Crash**

A shocked Bulma ran down to the Gravity machine, "VEGETA! Are you ok?" Bulma moved all of the rubble and pulled Vegeta out. "Vegeta are you ok? Vegeta talk to me. Vegeta," She said starting to get worried.

"Hu," Vegeta said as things started to come back. He saw the outline of Bulma and one person running over.

"Yamcha, hurry! Take him to the doctor."

"Ok, Vegeta I'ma take you to the doctor, so don't hurt me on the way."

"Don't touch me weakling. I am fine now leave me," Vegeta said and tried to stand up and failed.

"Vegeta you need to see a doctor. Now let me help you up," said Bulma and tried to help Vegeta up but he refused.

"I can get up by myself."

"No you can't, look at yourself"

"I got it," Vegeta got up but then almost fell if it wasn't for Bulma.

"Come on lets go." Bulma steadied herself while putting her arm around Vegeta's waste.

"Humph," Vegeta gave up and let her take him.

"Hey, Bulma, I'ma go wait in the kitchen. So give Vegeta to the Doc. and get ready," Said Yamcha said and left to for the kitchen.

"Ok won't take long," Bulma said while taking Vegeta to the doctor.

"What did he do this time Miss. Briefs?" Dr. Heartman asked.

"I was…trying to…fix the…gravity machine…that she didn't…fix for me" Vegeta said between breaths. He looked up at Bulma and glared at her. "It's…all your fault."

"How is it my fault? You're the one who did it," Bulma started to yell but then realized she felt bad for him and stopped. "Vegeta I'm sorry." _Did I just say that?_

"Humph," was all he gave to her. Did she just say that? This woman is acting strange.

"Doc. Do you have things under control?"

"Yes I do, we'll have him fixed up in no time"

"Ok thanks," Bulma then turned to Vegeta and said, "Vegeta get better," then left the room.

_Well, I hope he gets better she thought on her way to her room_. "I'm going to go with the blue shirt and my dark jeans" she said happily to herself.

She walked down stairs to the kitchen hugged Yamcha and said, "I'm ready lets go."

Vegeta woke up to a yelling Bulma. "NO! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"Babe come on, let me back in," Yamcha pleaded with Bulma.

"NO! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOU ALWAYS HITTING ON GIRLS….IN FRONT OF ME EVEN! THE NERVE OF YOU! IN FRONT OF ME! GO GET LOST!"

"Bulma honey, please," Yamcha pleaded.

"NO! NOW LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

"Woman shut up, and weakling, leave these premises," Vegeta said, while walking down the stairs looking for something to eat.

"Vegeta, you should be sleeping go back up stairs and get some rest," Bulma said, while pushing Vegeta out of the room.

"How can I with all of this racket?"

"Bulma come on, let me in," Yamcha said still pleading.

"NO!"

"That's it. Bulma if you don't let me in you'll be sorry," Yamcha threatened. Vegeta started to pay a lot of attention to this fight now.

"No Yamcha, I won't let you in. NOW GO!"

"That's it," Yamcha grabbed her arm and squeezed really hard.

"YAMCHA LET GO! You're hurting me!"

"You asked for it! Now say you're sorry or it'll hurt more!" Yamcha squeezed a little harder. Bulma screamed out in pain.

In a flash Vegeta had pinned him to the ground choking him. "You EVER touch her like that again and I'll see to it that you'll be pound into a pulp!" Vegeta said and let go and like that Yamcha was gone from CC.

Bulma gasped, "Vegeta you help me," and gave him a hug. Vegeta didn't push her away, instead he hugged her back. _Is he hugging me back? Wow, he smells really good. What are you thinking Bulma this is Vegeta now stop it!_ "Well, um, thank you for doing that. It was really nice of you," Bulma said and let go of him.

"Yes, now don't ever expect something like that again."

"Oh, I won't," She said while rubbing her right arm.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"I thought you didn't want me to "come crying to you", as you put it" she through back in he's face.

"You're not crying and it's a reasonable question," flinging right back at her.

"I went to the bathroom, when we were at the restaurant, and I saw him giving the waitress he's number and to a couple of girls that he was staring at the whole time." She started to tear up.

Vegeta not knowing what to do put his arm around her shoulder and said, "like I said you shouldn't be with a weakling like him," Then gave her a hug.

"Vegeta your right I shouldn't be worried about a guy like him anymore. But can you do me a favor?"

"What you want woman?" he spat.

"One my name is Bulma! Get it B.u.l.m.a Bulma. And secondly stay with me tonight he kind of scared me."

"Maybe," he pulled her a little closer and let go then walked to his room to take a shower.

_Geez what am I thinking, Vegeta being nice to me? This is never going to happen but I should go to my room so stay safe incase if Yamcha comes back,_ she thought to herself. Then she heard a yell in pain as she walked past Vegeta's room and poked her head into his room, "V-V-VVV-Vegeta? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine woman. Now leave my room."

"Ok well, I'll be in my room if you need me," She went to change. _What's wrong with him? I hope he's ok. Could it be his back from earlier? I hope is he's ok_, Bulma thought as she got dressed for bed.

_That woman made me soft I would NEVER hug her…it's her after all. UGH! My back is killing me. What's wrong with it? I think that Doctor did something to it. It was never like this before. Well, let me go find that insolent woman,_ Vegeta thought as he was putting his clothes on.

Bulma laid down and thought about today, _Yamcha you cheated on me today IN FRONT of me, you hurt me, you made me cry, but who was the one how made me happy after you grabbed my arm like that Vegeta. _She let out a deep sigh.

With perfect timing Vegeta walked through the door with his famous smirk and crossed arms. "Woman, what you want, you said stay with you, what do you mean by that?"

"Umm…" _Wow, I knew he had a nice body but never like this. I guess working in the gravity machine day and night really pays off. Wait am I getting feelings for Vegeta? I hope not its, him a killer. He killed my friends. No I can't be!_ She thought to herself as she look up and down his perfectly sculpted body.

"See something you like?" his smirk deepened.

"No, well, I mean jus-can you just stay with me incase if he comes back?" Bulma blushed.

"Sure," He crawled in bed making Bulma's blush deepen. He just laughed at it, "Night woman."

"Night Vegeta," She sat there thinking of how nice it would be to wake up in his arm his perfect arms_. Wait Bulma get a hold of yourself you can't start liking him._

**Rustle**

"Did you hear that?" she said and scooted closer to him.

"Hear what?"

"A noise it's in the hallway!"

"Woman you're hearing things. So go back to bed."

"Ok I'll try."

**Rustle**

"Vegeta, that one!" she scooted so she was right up against him.

"Woman, it's nothing"

**Rustle**

"Oh that. I'll go check it out then," He got up and Bulma moved into the warm spot where he was making her feel safer.

"Be safe."

"I will, but if you're in that spot when I come back, I'm going to pick you up and put you on the ground."

"Ok," Bulma said weakly.

Vegeta came back in 10 minutes or so with something in his hand. "Vegeta, what is that you have?"

"It's you fathers blasted cat."

"Put him out."

"I was planning on it. You're not in my spot, now are we?"

"Um no," she said while moving over.

"Good. Now GO to SLEEP."

"Night, and thanks again Vegeta. You're a life saver," she gave him a hug. He hugged back, "Vegeta you're not so bad anymore."

"Yeah, well, you haven't made me mad today. Now move over so I can lay on my back," She moved back to her spot and got pulled back to lay on him.

"I thought you said move?"

"I did, but I didn't say come back," Then slept in each other's arms for the first time that night.


End file.
